I Love You, I Hate You
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Manny has completely done a 180. Emma and her are no longer friends and teenage hormones are taking over ... not a good summary, but still review anyway! NL


I Love You, I Hate You  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Degrassi besides my television at home and this story.  
  
Summary: Degrassi kids in high school, wild and out of control like you've never seen them before.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this story over a year ago, in February and since they took away Music Artists, I have no place else to put it. I hope you love it. And reviews are highly necessary and appreciated.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I hate him. I swear Andi . Can you believe him? Look at my dress. Ruined. There goes sixty dollars," Manuela Morales complained to her half sister while in the bathroom. Black paint was all over her and it was not coming off. "Now what am I gonna do," Manuela asked herself, seeing that it was no use.  
  
"I have an old outfit that you can wear," Andi offered, really tired of her sister being so petty. Julio Correa was not that bad.  
  
"I don't know Andi . We don't exactly have the same style," I stated, acting snobbish according to my sister.  
  
"Look. I'm trying to help you out. If you want to be superficial or shallow then go ahead. Just remember, I'm not going to be responsible for your traumatic breakdown after Paige and your other "friends" get through with you."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'll take it. What do you have," I asked Andi as she handed me some low rise jeans from Wal-Mart and an equally cheap top. 'Ugh' I thought. "Well. I guess I better get changed," I said to her, feeling like I was going to puke. This is almost as worse as wearing the black paint, but maybe I can pull it off. Of course I can. After all, I am the one and only Manuela Morales.  
  
"Well, how do I look," I asked Andi after struggling to fit into her clothes. She is about two sizes smaller than me.  
  
"Better. Actually, those jeans are cute on you. Don't get any ideas," Andi joked as I thought in the back of my head 'here goes the fall of Manuela Morales.'  
  
"Hey Manuela. I'm really sorry about the paint," Julio said to me after art class had ended. He was so annoying.  
  
"Save it. Stop with all that BS. It may work for Andi , but I can see right through you. You're just a big jackass and you better watch out," I threatened him, full of rage. How dare he come up to me and try to apologize. As if I would accept it.  
  
"Manuela, nice outfit," Paige joked. Apparently word was getting around fast about the paint and the Wal-Mart outfit.  
  
"It was either the paint or this. At least I can move in these," I joked pulling on the bottom of the fringe flare low rise jeans.  
  
"Well, you better watch it. I've been hearing that that outfit came straight from Wal-Mart. I'm not spreading it around, but I just want you to watch out for the fake people. You know you can always trust me right Hon," Paige asked with a completely convincing look on her face. If I didn't know any better, I would've believed her, but I knew how she worked. But, I played her game anyway.  
  
"Of course not. You're like my sister," I began as Paige 's eyes grew wide. "But not Andi ," I quickly recovered as Paige made up some excuse to go. I guess it didn't satisfy her that I wasn't squirming like she wanted. Manuela one, Paige nada.  
  
"I heard about the paint," my ex- boyfriend, Shawn said to me during Study Hall.  
  
"And I heard about you and Paige ," I shot back annoyed at his presence. I sat down at a table, hoping to escape him.  
  
"Can't believe what you always hear babe," Shawn whispered in my ear and took a seat beside me. Great.  
  
"Can't you just get over it? You never got any from me and you never will. Now will you remove your slimy had from my back," I complained as I removed his hand from my back, seeing that he wasn't hearing a word I said.  
  
"Just like old times, huh Manuela," Shawn laughed as he got up and went to bug Jamie whatever.  
  
"Look Manuela. I am truly sorry," Julio Correa said to me as he sat where Shawn had been moments before.  
  
"Cut the crap. What do you want for real," I asked as I put down my Pre- Calculus book and my pencil.  
  
"I just want you to accept my apology," he stated with not a hint of a smile. Julio then held out his hand.  
  
"You want me to shake your hand? Are you joking? That worked in seventh grade, but we're seniors now Julio ny boy," I replied seeing right through him.  
  
"I promise that it's not that. Please," Julio begged, with his intense brown eyes staring deeply into mine. How could I resist that puppy dog look, even though I absolutely hated him. So, I did the stupid thing and shook his hand. Buzz!  
  
"Ouch!," I screamed as I yanked my hand back. Julio and his buddies started to burst out in hysterics. I slapped his shoulder, completely embarrassed.  
  
"Gotcha," he yelled out, content with himself. "I believe you guys owe me five bucks," he called back to his friends.  
  
"Thanks for the money Manuela," he whispered in my ear as I hit his shoulder again. "Jerk!" 


End file.
